Raising The Storms
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Reed and Ben with the permanently de-aged Storm siblings. ReedBen.
1. Chapter 1

**Raising The Storms**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_AN: something really short that I have on Tumblr. _

**Oneshot**

* * *

Ben watched as Reed threw the blood sample onto the floor in frustration. "It won't hurt them to grow up the long way, Stretch" said Ben as he grabbed Reed's shoulders reassuringly. "We can raise them together."

"I will keep trying," said Reed as he stretched his hang toward the cleaning supplies.

"You really too lazy to just get up Stretch," said Ben as he yanked Reed's arm. "Get up and grab them the powerless way."

"What is the point Ben?" Asked Reed as he returned his hand to it's usual length with no cleaning supplies.

"If you use your powers every time then you'll never want to get up," stated Ben as he glanced toward the closed closet.

"You never complain at night," said Reed as he resisted the temptation to use his powers.

"That's because you won't become lazy that way," defended Ben as Reed stretched his upper body onto Ben. "That and I find your powers useful," Reed put his arms around Ben's neck. "Besides, you never complain." Reed pressed his nose against Ben's nose.

"Ewwww," said a three year old Johnny Storm as he and a ten year old Susan walked into the lab.

"Johnny," warned Susan before glancing at the newest superpowered couple. "So are we stuck as kids or are we going to become adults again?"

"You get to become adults the long way," answered Ben as Reed got off of Ben and stood up.

"That sucks," said Johnny as he started lighting his finger on fire. "And so do you," Johnny grinned.

"Keep smiling, Baby Torch," said a happy Ben. "Mister Fantastic and I get to raise you as our children."

"Don't upset our new parents Johnny," teases Susan. "Wouldn't want to get grounded at age three when you still have many years of that left."

"So what brings you two up here?" Reed questioned knowing it was too late for the now permanently de-aged siblings to be up.

"Johnny wet the bed," Susan answered with a yawn.

"Which one do you want," said Reed as he glanced at Ben.

"I'll help little Sue back into bed," answered Ben has be gestured for Susan to follow him. "You can deal with the new baby."

"We will see how useful my powers are later," said Reed after he gave Ben a quick kiss.

"Gross," said a small Johnny as Reed picked him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raising The Storms**

Also posted on archiveofourown, under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

_AN: I decided to add a second oneshot._

**Oneshot 2**

* * *

Johnny tried to light his whole body on fire but only manage to light his hands and head on fire.

"What are you doing?" Reed questioned as he looked up from Hank Pym's newest scientific article.

"Try to fly," answered Johnny as he once again tried to light his whole tiny body on fire. "I am going to fly again." Johnny attempted to light his whole body on fire once again.

"Your body and powers are too young for that to even be possible for you to achieve," answered Reed. "You could possible achieve your goal in a couple of years."

"Listen to Reed, Baby Torch," said Ben as he dumped a large cup of water on the three year old's head.

"Stop that Johnny," said Susan as she readjusted her backpack. "Just because you want your powers to do something doesn't mean it will happen." Susan glanced at Ben who gave Reed a quick kiss. "Let's go to school before a bad guy tried to take over the New York."

"Have a great day at school," said a very cheerful HERBIE. "Be safe miss Storm."

"Come on Sue," said Ben as he set a bowl on the table before he started walking away. "We wouldn't want to be late to your first day of school."

"Am I going to go back to the stupid school when I get old enough?" Asked Johnny as Reed set him on the chair while still sitting on his chair.

"School is fun," said Reed as he moved the bowl of cereal closer to Johnny. "You get to learn," Reed glanced back at the article as Johnny started drying off his clothes through his body heat. "At times I wish I could go back to school."

"Of course you would," mumbled Johnny as he picked up his small spoon. "Hey! This is baby cereal," Johnny tossed his spoon onto the floor, toward Reeds area. "I demand normal food." Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Reed, who was not paying him any attention. "I need normal food." Johnny growled but stopped as he noticed his bowl. "Not baby food you created for me, Reed."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Back at school after so many years after graduation" said a nervous Susan once Ben parked the Fantasticar in front of Susan's new school.

"Then school should be a breeze," said Ben as he and Susan got off.

"I know but," Susan spoke as she glanced at Ben. "It's just making friends again I have a problem with."

"I know Sue but just try your hardest," said Ben as he sent Susan a reassuring smile.

"I will try even though I am mentally older then all of the children at this school," Susan sighed out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What happened?" Asked a smiling Ben as Reed came out of the shower in only his towel.

"Johnny is going through a tossing objects phase," answered Reed as he glanced at the napping Johnny who was asleep on the bed. "He then threw a tantrum," Reed let out a sigh.

"Again?" Ben laughs out. "Kid is going to go through a lot of phases," Ben glanced at a door behind Reed.

"I know," sighs Reed as he also glanced at the door to his personal shower and bathroom. "But we will be there to help him and Susan."

"It's funny watching him try and pick up woman," Ben laughs out again.

"Enough about the kids," Reed spoke as he stretched his arm toward the back of Ben's head. "Let's take a shower before Johnny wakes up or I realize that I have something important to do."

"Don't need to repeat yourself stretch," said Ben as he started walking toward Reed and the bathroom behind him.


End file.
